


Dawn Thoughts

by Cube_Unleashed



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Belldom - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard - Freeform, Morning After, Muse - Freeform, dom howard - Freeform, idk what this is sorry, matt bellamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cube_Unleashed/pseuds/Cube_Unleashed
Summary: Wakin' up in the morning... Havin' thoughts?? Idk what this is I was just boredAlso, feedback is greatSorry it's so short..
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Dawn Thoughts

He brings a cigarette to his lips, nicotine diffusing into his system to dull the remnants of heavy liquid indulgence the previous night. The breaking dawn sinks into his skin, warming it slightly through the bitter morning air as he looks out over the secluded country, a gentle breeze toying with his golden hair.  
"Fucking cliché", he thought to himself, as he pushed away from the balcony railings.

Returning to the spacious bedroom he made a half-hearted effort to avoid the various pieces of clothing strewn across the floor; one shirt lying in the doorway and another by a wall featuring an askew picture frame, socks and shoes in the middle of the room and belts, trousers and underwear either side and hanging off the foot of the bed.

He stands still to look at himself in the mirror opposite the bed, stretching, then resting a palm on the back of his neck. For a moment he just stands, observing his features in the reflection. He thought he looked older than he did before. Older, but wiser? Maybe.

A minute passes, perhaps two, when a shuffling of blankets draws his attention back into the present. He inhales and turns to face the bed to see that a foot had emerged from under the heavy material. Quietly, he approaches the vacant side of the bed, climbing on and laying on his left side to face his companion. The other's eyes were closed as he slept, lips slightly parted, darker hair tousled.  
His eyes studied his clean shaven face and faintly chiseled jaw and watched as the blankets covering the other's chest subtly rose and fell, finding comfort in the reliable, repetitive nature of the movement.  
He found that soon their breathing was synchronised.

As his mind wandered back to the events of the previous evening, he couldn't help but gently peel back half the blanket covering the sleeping figure. He smiled to himself as he observed the faded red marks scattered over the other's pale neck and chest, the cause of such marks had having started to bring them both undone the night before. Further down there was a slight rise over the other's stomach, an endearing sight; he'd been almost too thin in the past.

He gathered feelings of contentment from the presence of his sleeping companion, the peaceful expression on the other's face having easily spread to his own. Time passed and sleep overcame him yet again. Only minutes later the other stirred, woke, and turned to find calm displayed on his partner's face.


End file.
